Three Candles Glowing in the Dark
by Purin-chan
Summary: XL. Lina's alone. Xel takes advantage of her being alone. Not much to be said. I finally got the rest of it uploaded .
1. Trust

Three Candles Glowing in the Dark – Part One 

_Three Candles Glowing in the Dark – Part One, Trust_

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything related to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lina-chan"   
Lina felt a significant source of warmth behind her. She snapped her eyes open, gasping slightly when she felt his arm rest around her stomach. "What are you doing here Xelloss?" she asked him in a calm voice.   
He moved closer to her, much to her discomfort. "Sore wa himitsu desu," he replied, his breath hot on her cheek.   
She blushed faintly and let out a small whining sound, indicating that she wanted him to leave her alone and let her sleep. She placed her hand over his, lifting finger after finger away from her stomach, and then his entire hand.   
Xelloss sighed. "Are you sure you want me to leave, Lina-chan?" he asked in a hurt voice, scooting away from her.   
Lina went silent, as if she were having a hard time deciding her answer, then replied, "You can . . . stay," hesitantly.   
Xelloss smiled, thinking, "She's losing at this game." He moved up beside her again and threw an arm over her casually causing her to tense up. "Oyasumi, Lina-chan," he whispered into her ear.   
Lina relaxed after a while, her breathing matching his, her heartbeat slowing down to match his own. "Oyasumi, Xel," she whispered, yawning into the pillow and slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

When she awoke the next morning, she flipped over and found herself staring straight into Xelloss's sleeping face. "I didn't know mazoku slept . . ." she thought, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his eyes. He looked so peaceful and honest like that . . .   
And it was enough to trick Lina.   
She found herself absorbed into the atmosphere. It was warm, especially with Xelloss in her bed, and the sun was just starting to peek through the window. Being careful so as not to wake him up, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, letting it linger there before returning to her normal position beside him. She kept watching him, completely unaware of her stomach for once.   
Xelloss blinked a couple of times before completely opening his eyes. Lina found herself awed by those amethyst jewels. They were entrancing, and she didn't even notice when he kissed her good-morning, and she didn't respond at all.   
Xelloss then put on his usual grin and said, "Ohayo, Lina-chan. Did you sleep well?"   
She shook her head, clearing her thoughts before nodding. "I slept very well last night."   
Xelloss chuckled and said, "Good. I thought you would be cranky this morning."   
Lina then slipped out of bed, leaving him behind and headed towards the shower. Xelloss smiled inwardly and whispered, "Much easier than I had originally anticipated"

Lina was walking in the forest alone. She didn't know where Xelloss went after her shower. He seemed to have disappeared altogether. She had been disappointed by this surprisingly, but continued the day as she normally would have done.   
"Xellosswhy did you do that?" she wondered, walking past a group of trolls. They picked up her scent and followed her unnoticed.   
"Doushite" Her thoughts were interrupted when a troll attacked her. She hadn't been expecting this, and barely dodged the hit. Another one came up from behind her and succeeded in making a large cut in her arm. She fell down in pain and quickly attempted to cast a recovery spell on herself while dodging the other attacks.   
"Lina-chan," Xelloss said quietly while watching the action from the trees. "You're becoming weak because of me," he continued before teleporting. He reappeared before Lina, staff raised in defense.   
"Xelloss!" she shrieked, relieved. "Did he come to protect me?" she wondered to herself.   
"Konnichiwa Lina-chan!" he said, slicing a troll in half through the middle with his staff. "It looked like you needed some help," he continued, blasting another.   
"Yeah I did. Thanks!" she said happily, getting up after finishing the spell. She formed a fireball between her hands and threw it at the remaining trolls, accidentally starting a fire. "AchaaAkua kureito," she said, forming water to douse the flames. After that was finished, she turned to Xelloss. "Konnichiwa Xel!" she chirped. She stepped forward, but her leg collapsed beneath her causing her to fall and grasp it in pain.   
Xelloss frowned. "What's the matter Lina-chan?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.   
She casted a healing spell on her leg, answering, "One of those trolls tripped me during the fight. I didn't realize that it broke my leg at the time"   
"Meaning you can't walk," Xelloss concluded, interrupting her statement. Lina nodded sadly. She had wanted to be out of the forest and in a restaurant inn by evening, but that seemed to be out of the question now. As if he were reading her thoughts, Xelloss picked her up and carried her as he walked.   
Lina blushed furiously. "No I'm fine! Just wait a little while for me to get my leg healed up!" she refused.   
He chuckled at her. "Even if you don't like it, I'm carrying you to the next town or at least until you get your leg healed up," he stated, holding her closer.   
She pressed her right hand against his chest, blushing all the while. "Ummok, fine" she murmured, resting her head against his shoulder and continuing the healing spell.   
Xellos smiled secretively and thought, "Round one, Lina loses."

A flame on a white candle flickered violently before going out, leaving a thin line of smoke in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanna join my fanfiction community? Go http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors to join!

Have any Slayers romance fanfics? I've got a site for you to post them on! Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/puupuu to join and/or read!


	2. Love

Three Candles Glowing in the Dark – Part Two, Love 

_Three Candles Glowing in the Dark – Part Two, Love_

Disclaimer: See part one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina had finished healing herself a while back, but flushed every time she tried to ask him to put her down. She didn't know what caused her to feel somewhat nervous around him lately, but she didn't really seem to care much about it. "Anou" she began.   
He smiled down at her and answered, "Hai, Lina-chan?"   
She blushed fiercely and stammered, "Uhhwhat I meant to ask was"   
He chuckled at her in amusement and set her down carefully, holding her in a close embrace.   
"To put you down?" he finished for her. She nodded shyly in response, her face turning all sorts of red. She shyly rested her head against his chest and asked, "How much longer before nightfall?"   
Xelloss looked up at the sun and replied, "I'd say we have around an hour before sunset. If we hurried we could probably make it to a town."   
Lina nodded and pulled out of his embrace. "Well let's go then!" she chirped, grabbing his hand and dragging him along the trail behind her.

"More trolls?" Lina muttered, drawing her dagger. "You think they'd lay off by now" she continued, stabbing one and casting a diru burando through it. Xelloss merely sliced his staff through each of the trolls with one powerful blow. The last troll was destroyed just as the sun began to set.   
"Kuso" Lina muttered under her breath, "I wanted to sleep in a real bed" She cast a sideways glance at Xelloss and asked, "You hungry?"   
"Iie, daijoubu desu. Mazoku don't need food remember?" he replied.   
"Ah, sou," Lina said, walking over to the stream nearby. She made a fishing line out of a strand of hair and a tree branch.   
Xelloss watched uninterested as Lina pulled fish after fish out of the water. He sat down against a tree trunk and sighed, putting his head in his hands. They were moving a lot slower than he would have liked   
"Or not" Xelloss thought as Lina sat down in his lap and continued to fish. He wrapped his arms around her waist and opened his eyes in confusion when she leaned into him.   
Lina propped her fishing rod up with a rock and turned around so she was facing Xelloss. She threw her arms around his neck and brought her face to his so their noses were touching. "Know what Xel? I've got a secret."   
They stared into each other's eyes for a while, ruby jewels reflecting amethyst jewels. Their lips were less than a centimeter apart when a fish pulled on the line, causing Lina to jump and grab the stick instinctively. She pulled out a rather large fish and stared at it with stars in her eyes.   
Xelloss sighed and muttered, "And we were so close too" as he walked down to the stream to help Lina with the fish.

Xelloss watched Lina scarf down fish after fish. He fiddled with one that she had given him, picking at a scale that stuck out here and there. Finally, she finished the last one and said, "Well I'm going to bed now," as she stood up and headed to the tent. Xelloss watched her close the flap, sighed, and laid back to look at the stars. He found himself surprisingly attracted to a bright red one, and didn't notice Lina walking up to him.   
"Almost forgot." She bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips, then let go smiling and chirped, "Oyasumi, Xel," before going back to her tent, humming a tune as she skipped along happily.

Xelloss continued to watch the stars, though his mind often wandered to the memory of having Lina's lips pressed against his own. "Her lips were as soft as flower petals" he thought.   
A few minutes later, Xelloss heard whimpering sounds coming from inside the tent. He vanished and reappeared inside to find Lina curled up in a ball, crying in her sleep.   
"Dear Ceiphied please not again," she whimpered aloud, shivering violently. Xellos lifted her to a sitting position and held her, rocking her back and forth and whispering to her. Lina opened her eyes and murmured, "Xelloss?"   
"Hai, I'm right here with you Lina-chan," he replied, holding her tightly and kissing her forehead.   
She whined again and pressed a hand against his chest. "XelDo you think dreams mean anything?" Lina asked.   
"Yes, it depends on the dream though," he answered. "Why do you ask?"   
Lina started shaking uncontrollably again and whispered, "So I'm not free from her yet"   
Xelloss cupped her chin with two fingers and lifted her face, brushing his lips against hers lovingly. "From who, Lina-chan?"   
Lina calmed slightly from the kiss and whispered, "From _her_."   
Xelloss's eyes opened and he said, "OhI see" while continuing to hold and comfort her.   
Lina sighed and rested her head against his chest. "Daisuki, Xel," she whispered.   
Xelloss chuckled at her and said, "I can do one better than you. Aisuru, Lina-chan," while running his fingers through her flaming red hair.   
Lina giggled and said, "Fine, I'll play your game." She leaned up to kiss him, her lips brushing against his just enough to stimulate his want, but not giving it to him. She broke away and murmured, "Aishiteru, Xel."

Another candle, colored red, stood shining brightly. Moments later, the flame shrank little by little until it completely disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyone wanna join my fanfiction community? Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors and join!

Anyone have any romantic Slayers fanfics? Want to read romantic Slayers fanfics of any genre? Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/puupuu! 


	3. Pledge

Three Candles Glowing in the Dark - Part Three, Pledge 

_Three Candles Glowing in the Dark - Part Three, Pledge_

Disclaimer: See other two parts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina woke up the next morning to find the other side of the sleeping bag empty. She dressed quickly and stepped out of the tent to find Xelloss standing on the edge of the cliff looking out unto the world before him. She walked softly, yet quickly until she stood beside him.   
"Ohayo, Xel," she said, her voice light and happy.   
Xelloss smiled at her and said, "Ohayo, Lina-chan."   
She noticed a soft, melancholy tone to his voice, but dismissed it as being moody for he had just woken up and wasn't in the greatest of moods just yet. She moved forwards slightly and asked him, "Why didn't you go all the way last night?"   
He looked at her, both eyes open and sincere, and replied, "I didn't want to hurt you, Lina-chan."   
She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down playfully atop her. She pressed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "I love you."   
He smiled from this and whispered back, "I love you too, my dearest Lina-chan," before wrapping his arms around her slim waist and kissing her cheek.

Lina walked, or rather, skipped out of the forest first. "We finally made it!" she chirped.   
Xelloss followed behind, his face looking sullen and distressed. Lina ran up to him happily, but stopped when she saw his expression.   
"Doushita? Xel?" she asked.   
Xelloss looked up at her shining face, making his heart wrench up all the more. He sighed, then said, "Lina-chan, please don't ever leave me."   
Lina's eyes widened a little in confusion and she repeated, "_Doushita?_ Xel?"   
He produced a dagger from his cape and showed it to her. "_This_ is what's wrong," he answered.   
Lina backed away from it and stammered, "II don't understand"   
Xelloss opened his eyes again. They were full of sorrow and betrayal. "Lina-chanI have orders to kill you"   
Lina stared at the blade bluntly, then uncharacteristically fainted.

She woke up in a bed. Getting up, she realized it was an inn. After looking around a bit, she noticed Xelloss looking out the window, his eyes once again closed. He turned at the sound of her sheets ruffling, forced himself to smile, then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her through lifeless, amethyst eyes and said, "You have two choices. One, you can become a mazoku and spend eternity with me. Or two, I can carry out my orders."   
Lina lifted her head, her eyes brimmed with tears. "There's not much of a choice is there?" she thought. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but her words refused to come out. As if Xelloss knew what she was going to say, he smiled at her and said, "Aisuru, boku no tenshi madoushi."   
She waited nervously as Xelloss pulled her into a passionate embrace, kissing her in a soothing manner. He traced patterns into her back, cutting into her skin with some kind of mazoku spell. She winced from the pain and clung to him tightly, fighting back the hot tears. He stopped and took out the same dagger he had before, however, the blade was emanating black for it had sensed her blood and hungered for it.   
"Close your eyes, Lina-chan. You won't want to see what I'm going to do," he whispered in her ear. Lina did as she was told, bracing herself for the inevitable pain.   
At last she felt a painful stab through her chest. Her breathing slowed steadily until it completely halted as she fell limp into Xelloss's arms.   
She heard him whisper, "I'll be there waiting for you when you reach the other side," before all returned to black

The last remaining candle, one made of a black material, stood. The flame flickered violet a few times before going out, only to be replaced by a cold, black flame that glowed a dark, lifeless light


	4. Explanation (Author's note)

Three Candles Glowing in the Dark – EXPLANATION __

Three Candles Glowing in the Dark – EXPLANATION

Oy, it wasn't _that_ hard to understand was it? Well here's a little explanation.

Look at the titles. The words after whatever part it was is what the candles represent. (White – trust, red – love, black – pledge) This means that in the first part, Xellos got Lina to trust him. In the second part, Xel got Lina to fall in love with him. In the third part, Xel got Lina to pledge her life to him (become a mazoku).

Ok, as for the requests to continue this fic. ::points at the title:: READ! It says _three_ candles. Not four, not five, not any other number. THREE. That means that there will be no sequel to this unless I suddenly get an urge to write one :P. Which probably won't happen but…it's happened before.

::sighs:: Does everyone understand now? I really didn't think it was that confusing when I wrote it. Why is it so hard for you all to understand x.o;;;?


End file.
